Maybe Baby
by AriandEzra
Summary: Our favorite couple has a talk about their future :  complete and pure fluff


**Before I start, I'd just like to say…THANK YOU CHAD LOWE FOR DIRECTING POSSIBLY THE MOST AMAZING EPISODE OF PLL EVER! THE TRIANGLE IS OVER!**

**Okay, I'm not really going to bother you with a huge long author's note, as this is only a one-shot, but it's based off of something…and it's dedicated to well, he knows who he is :)**

**Shall we begin? Sorry if I'm a bit rusty…I haven't written in a while!**

* * *

><p>"Ezra?" It was one of our famous Saturday morning rituals; sitting on the couch, the morning news play lightly in the background with cups of coffee either in hand or on the coffee table. This morning mine was on the table. "Do you ever think about kids?"<p>

"Sure," he said, setting his mug down. "When you teach them, each student's grade is always on your mind or how their doing in class."

I laughed at how he totally missed my question. We weren't really even at the marriage point yet in our relationship, but I couldn't help but wonder. I mean, we have gotten to the…physical part. "No, I mean like our kids. Babies."

His eyes widened a bit. "Aria, you're not…?"

"No!" I shook my head, beginning to laugh. "No, it just kind of popped into my head. Why? What if I was? Would it be so bad?"

"No, a baby for you and I would be amazing, just not right now," he said, giving me that boyish smile. "But what do you mean 'do you ever think about them?'"

"I meant, do you ever wonder what they'd be like? What they'd look like?"

I looked at him curiously, gauging his reaction. His brow furrowed for a second; a habit he had for when he was thinking. A smile crossed his face as he pulled me into his lap. "I think," he said, pressing a kiss into my hair, "they'd have your eyes."

I pouted. My eyes were boring; hazel, a musky mixture of brown and green. His eyes, on the other hand, were a bright electric blue. I'd much rather have my children blessed with that. "Really?" I wrinkled up my nose. "I would think they'd have your eyes. Mine are boring."

"I'd hardly qualify your eyes a boring, love."

"But still, I'd want them to have your eyes. And maybe my hair color. What do you think?" I felt his arms tighten around my waist and I laid my legs out so I was lying across his upright body.

"Beautiful. Our son would be beautiful."

"Son? You obviously mean daughter," I said with a laugh. For some reason, I always pictured us having a daughter first. I had little images of Ezra taking her out for ice cream or teaching her how to ride a bike or me braiding her hair or us taking her to see the Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center (don't ask why…I always pictured us living in New York. It seemed like such an "us" place.)

"No, I'm pretty sure I meant son. Wouldn't a little Ezra running around be adorable?"

I shook my head fiercely. So he wanted to playfully argue about our future children. Fine, I could play that game. "Daughter. She'd be a little combination of both of us. Just think of all the things we could do with her!"

"You can do the same with a son!"

"No you can't! You can't spoil him, or call him "Daddy's Little Princess" or braid his hair!" Ezra pouted a bit before kissing my on the forehead. He looked away for a second and then back at me. "You're so small."

"Yeah, I know. Isn't it great? Our kids will be so tiny," I said, rolling my eyes. I didn't have much of an issue with being short, but there were times that I wished I was just an inch or two taller. Ezra was almost a good foot taller than me, always causing me to go up on tippy toe to kiss him if I was barefoot.

"That's not what I meant. Sometimes," he gulped, "a woman with a petite stature can have issues with pregnancies. Like the baby. It could have heart or lung problems or even a miscarriage." His voice lowered on the last bit. "Or even you yourself. You could rip your stomach muscles or hurt your hips."

I could see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes; this was obviously something he was worried about. "Did something happen in your family with this? You seem to know a lot."

Ezra took a huge intake of breath before speaking. "My cousin, Gigi, she was pregnant two years ago with her and her husband's first baby. She was about the exact same height and size as you, and even though she and her husband took all precautions, their baby was born with heart failure and didn't make it." There were tiny tears coming down the sides of his face and I kissed them away.

"Hey," I said taking his hand in mine, "I promise that if I'm ever pregnant, I'll make sure that myself and the baby are in the best condition."

The sadness from his face was gone now, replaced by a smile. "It's my job too! It's my job to make sure that you and the baby are healthy. Which means, that when you are, there's no over working yourself!"

I laughed a bit and changed the subject. "So, what you want to name our little girl?"

"You said boy wrong."

"No, I'm pretty sure I said girl. Just admit it Ezra. We're going to have a girl. Admit it or I won't kiss you again," I said giggling a little bit and taking the coffee cups into the kitchen to clean. Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist and a pair of lips at the base of my neck, beginning to trail kisses up and down.

"Please," Ezra said against my skin and then continued to kiss my neck, occasionally sucking a spot or nipping at it.

I shook my head and crossed over to where his bed was and sat down on it, pulling my legs up to my chest.

"You're so mean to me," he said with a pout. A fake pout though, because a smile returned to his face as he came nearer and nearer to the bed.

"I know," I said with a mock sigh. "But what are you going to do about it?" Ezra eyes gleamed with mischief as he came closer. He pushed me so that I was lying down on the bed and placed his hands on either side of my head.

"This." And in an instant, his lips were against mine, his weight hovering on top of me. I, being unable to resist, threw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and allowed his tongue entry when he asked. It took 5 minutes for me to realize what was going on and I pulled away, pouting.

"That was unfair!"

Ezra kissed my pout. "I know it was, but I'll agree now. We'll have a daughter. As long as we name her Emilia Rose."

I laughed. "Aha! So you do want a daughter! You've had the name all picked out!"

"Guilty," he said with a blush and I brought his lips back down to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review!<strong>


End file.
